teamrocketpokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Rocket (anime)
Team Rocket — Villainous team in Pokémon anime, ruled by Giovanni. Ranks Trainee Grunt B-Ranked Agent A-Ranked Agent Elite Officer Scientist History The Beginning and James appears.]] In S1E2, Pokémon Emergency, B-Ranked agents, Jessie, James and talking Meowth flew on their Hot-Air Balloon, removing their Wanted posters. Near PokéCenter they threw their PokéBalls into the glass on the roof and their Pokémon, Ekans and Koffing appears. Then, trio appears in PokéCenter and recites their motto. They met Ash Ketchum, Misty and injured Ash's Pikachu, but state, that they don't need it and starting the battle to steal the other Pokémon. All the Pikachu from PokéCenter healed the Ash's Pikachu and it attacked Jessie and James, causing them to blast off into the space and PokéCenter to explode. After this, trio were determined to get the Pikachu, because it seems overpowered. In S1E3, Ash Catches a Pokémon, they appear when Ash and Misty were cussing about Caterpie in Viridian Forest. Team Rocket recited their motto and stated, that they want Ash's Pikachu and sent out their Pokémon to start a battle. During the battle Ash's Caterpie used String Shot, it made Team Rocket's Pokémon unable to move, Team Rocket said that they are blasting off, but, they'll be back and ran away, leaving the red rose behind. In S1E4, Challenge of the Samurai, they appeared running in the Viridian Forest, using their "Anti-Beedrill Tank" of paper with Meowth sunbathing on it. Then Jessie and James tired of carrying Meowth, so they threw it down. Next day, Meowth met Ash in forest and Team Rocket recited motto to him and accidently woke up Beedrill, despite Ash warned them. After this Jessie and James said to give them Pikachu, but Ash ran away and Team Rocket started to chase him. During chase Ash dodged from a flock of Beedrill, when Team Rocket didn't. They wanted to use paper tank, but it was destroyed by Weedle, so they decided to run. Then, Beedrill made a cocons of them and they started to cuss, waking up Bug-types again. In S1E5, Showdown in Pewter City, they were digging a trap with shovels and reciting the motto, but Meowth stopped them, because they had a lack of time, so they continued to work. When the trap was masked they forgot where it was and fall into it. Later they appeared at the Route 3, now digging with a drill, when they were about to get out of tunnel Ash, Misty and Brock (it was first time, when they met him) accidently stepped on them, they started to cuss and fall into the tunnel. In S1E6, Clefairy and the Moon Stone, they appeared digging the Mt. Moon and met up with Ash, his friends and scientist Seymour. After reciting the motto they revealed, that they are looking for Moon Stones to increase their power. Then, they started to cuss with heroes and finally started battle, as a result Ekans and Koffing were confused with Brock's Zubat's Supersonic and blowed away by Ash's Butterfree's Whirlwind. Team Rocket was blowed away too and fall into big hole. Later, Meowth started a battle with Misty for the Moon Stones, but lost and blasted off. After this Team Rocket found a giant Moon Stone, Seymour tried to stop them, but failed and Team Rocket started to battle Ash and Brock. During the battle James' Koffing used Smoke Screen and Team Rocket succesfully stolen the Moon Stone Category:Anime Category:Current teams